


You'll Be Back

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Val always know how to get Angel Dust crawling back
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You'll Be Back

_**CRASH** _

Angel was thrown against the vanity, his back slamming against the mirror cracking it. Angel's vision started to blur as the feeling of broken glass greatly bruised his back causing blood to ooze out and onto a puddle of his own tears.

It was a bad idea... Angel knew what would happen if he pissed Val off. It was a bad idea... A bad idea to try and fight back against being forced upon.. A bad idea to even try resisting... One way or another, if Angel want it or not... Val always had his way..

But not today.

Angel's muscles started to weaken, his lower body and back felt like it was on fire from both during and after the act. Angel's body started to lower itself as his vision turned black... The last thing Angel saw before losing consciousness was Val standing before him.. A malicious grin spread on his face...

______

Angel awoke with a gasp, he winced from his back pain before carefully sitting up. He looked around and saw to his surprise, he was in his apartment. He looked down at himself, his bruises and cuts were all patched up.

Fat Nuggets was sitting at the edge of the bed, excitedly walking to his owner once he awoken, "Hey Nuggs..." Angel smiled, cradling his little demon pig. At least he woke up to one good thing.. His first initial thought was that Cherri found him and brought him home. He smiled. How sweet of her, "Did Cherri do this?" He asked before his eyes started searching the apartment, hoping for any trace of Cherri's visit. Fat Nuggets gazed up at him before gesturing towards the nightstand with a small nod. 

A pack of fresh cigarettes and a red lighter laid waiting alongside a note, Angel unfolded the piece of paper and read, "Dear Angelcakes, I've canceled your shoot for today. Get well soon - love Val~" 

"Val.. Did this?" Angel asked out loud to himself. He lifted his arm and saw Val's signature upon the bandage, "He did..." Angel said in a disappointed yet surprised tone. Why? was his question. He shook his head. No way Val did this outta genuine love for him especially when beatings are a routine now. Angel knew this was all a trick. A trick to get Angel crawling back to him. A trick. That's all it is...

Is it? 

Angel's attention turned to the box of cigarettes. He ripped the plastic off with his nail, and picked one of the ciggies. He stared at it for a moment.. Val wasn't the one to give him free shit. If Val really didn't care then why would he give him these? While he was unconscious no less?

His confused thoughts filled his head. Usually he would've lit up a cigarette and started puffing away but instead he just sat on the bed, staring at the now opened box... Maybe Val DID care.. Maybe in his own sick fucked up way he truly loves him... Just maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on making a multi chapter story about Angel and Val inspired by the song Poor Unfortunate Souls. How Angel got under Val's thumb and his attempted escapes from his abuse.


End file.
